Jealousy
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: When Blaine drags Kurt out of the restaurant, after passionately kissing in front of AND threatening the waiter, a realization comes to his mind. "Blaine... are you jealous?" A jealous!Blaine one shot.


"Would you like me to bring the bill, monsieur?"

Blaine gripped the table edge so hard his knuckles turned white, listening to Kurt giggle as their waiter practically purr'd in his stupid, fake accent.

"Non Merci." Kurt said back politely, a charming smile on his face. "Could we have the bill? S'il vous plait?"

The waiter looked a little too pleased at Kurts response and left, his gaze on Kurt lingering a bit too long before he did so.

Blaine was absolutely fuming. Who did this guy think he was! Could he not see he Kurt was clearly on a date? Two guys don't just hang out at overpriced, fake-french restaurants and hold hands throughout the meal for nothing! It was ridiculous! It had been going on all night long. And Kurt just took in all the attention, not even realizing the waiter was _clearly_ hitting on him. Blaine couldn't blame Kurt though; Kurt had admitted to him before he wasn't used to that kind of attention yet, even coming from Blaine himself. (How others couldn't see how amazing and beautiful Kurt was before, Blaine had no idea) But that stupid waiter, with his stupid slicked back hair and big, dark eyes and charming smile and fake french accent. Blaine wanted nothing more than-

"Blaine!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, realizing he had gotten lost in thought. He was still gripping the table edge and let go of it gingerly, feeling the blood flow back to his fingertips.

"Geez, I was getting ready to throw my napkin at you just to get your attention! What's got you so upset?"

"Im not upset" Blaine didn't even care that he sounded like a whiny, moody teenager. He felt his arms cross and Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling playfully at his boyfriend, head cocked to the side.

Blaine momentarily forgot the waiter, instead thinking of how beautiful Kurt looked in the candlelight.

"You've been gripping the tables edge for a good minute, muttering something about french accents and the waiter?" Kurt asked, his eyes demanding an answer. Blaine instead looked down, picking at the tablecloth.

"Blaine… are you mad at the waiter or something? I don't get it…"

"I'm not mad at the waiter…" Blaine could feel himself blushing, "I just-"

"Here is your bill, monsieur." The waiter had appeared again, cutting off Blaine while he was talking to Kurt _again_, and Blaine almost threw his hands up in the air, half out of angry annoyance, half in defeat. Kurt just smiled politely, and Blaine watched the waiter offer his own flirtatious grin. Blaine wanted to punch the flirtatious look right off his stupid french-

"I 'ope you will join us again, very soon…" The waiter said, and suddenly, picked Kurt's hand up and brought it towards his lips-

"Okay, that's it." Blaine snapped, snatching Kurts hands away before it could even TOUCH the waiter's mouth, and planting a kiss on his boyfriend instead. Blaine didn't care that they were in Ohio, in a crowded restaurant, and less than a foot away from the man Blaine had been resisting the urge to punch all evening. Instead he kissed Kurt, enjoying his startled gasp and low moan when Blaine kissed him deeper before pulling away suddenly, Kurts face flushing violently when he realized where they still were. Blaine pulled a $100 out of his pocket, looking away from the still flushed Kurt to look venomously at the waiter, who had gone a bit pale.

"Keep the change-you'll need it to pay your hospital bills if you ever flirt with my boyfriend again. And you can be sure that if we EVER consider coming back to this restaurant, I will personally request you be kept at least 50 feet away from me and my _BOYFRIEND_."

With those words Blaine dragged a shocked Kurt out the door, leaving an equally shocked and fearful waiter behind.

"Blaine- what the hell was that!" But Blaine didn't stop walking until they were in the car, Blaine sitting at the wheel and Kurt sitting in the passenger seat. Blaine sat there for a few moments, breathing harshly, feeling his angry and annoyance at the waiter slowly ebb away. When he was finally calmed down he turned slowly towards Kurt, noticing his expression.

He was beyond angry looking. He was in full on, ice-queen-mega-bitch mode. If Blaine had a tail, it would be between his legs.

"What the hell just happened in there?"

Kurts voice was so icy it made Blaine cringe. He'd prefer angry yelling Kurt over ice queen Kurt. He was never sure how to act around Kurt when he was this kind of angry.

"Uh… I'm sorry… I just… I snapped okay?"

"Snapped? What do you mean snapped? What could have possibly prompted you to make out with me in the middle of a crowded restaurant in OHIO, and THEN threaten a waiter?"

"Oh come on Kurt!" Blaine was yelling now too, heart pounding in his chest. "Tell me you haven't noticed him all night. Staring at you, smiling at you, speaking in french, taking your orders first, only taking to you, ignoring me! Don't even get me started on his stupid flirty smiles and lingering looks… He's been hitting on you all night!"

Kurt blushed; the things Blaine had said a complete shock. All night? He had been hit on _all night_? Kurt thought he was just being polite and friendly… was that really flirting? Suddenly it came to Kurt's mind, and he flushed even deeper with slight pleasure.

"Blaine… were you jealous?"

Blaine stared forward and Kurt felt his heart flutter. He never thought he'd ever evoke this sort of feeling from someone before.

"Oh my God… Blaine you _were_ jealous! You were jealous of that waiter!"

And then Kurt was laughing.

Blaine felt like he wanted to just crawl in a hole and forget tonight had ever happened. So far tonight hed spent the first half being jealous, the second being angry, mocked and laughed at by his boyfriend. This was a horrible date.

"Blaine.. oh.. that's just… how could you possibly be jealous?"

"How could I not?" Blaine admitted, still not looking up. Kurt had stopped his giggling now, the mood suddenly feeling more somber.

"Blaine… look at me okay?" Blaine looked up and was met with Kurt's softly smiling face.

"You don't have to be jealous, okay? I didn't even notice this guy was hitting on me… I thought he was just being nice. I only have eyes for you. I love you."

Blaine heart skipped a beat. No matter how many times Kurt said that, it still gave him goose bumps and made his heart flutter in his chest.

"I love you too" He said effortlessly, leaning closer to kiss Kurt softly, pulling away after a few moments with Kurt letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry I ruined the night by being angry and jealous."

"No need to apologize Blaine. Tonight wasn't a total waste…" Kurt said with a devilish grin. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I got to spend some time with my amazing, wonderful boyfriend and I learned something pretty interesting as well…"

"What would that be?"

"Dominant, jealous you?" Kurt said in a light voice, a devious smirk playing on his lips. "Really, really hot."

Blaine has blushed a lot tonight, but this time it was for a completely different reason.

* * *

><p><strong>This was done rather quickly, prompted to me on tumblr.<strong>

**Sorry for any spelling errors- this was just a quick upload. I havent posted in a while but just know that I AM writing, but just not any one shots I could post just yet. (:**

**I hope you enjoyed jelaous!blaine! :D**


End file.
